Impossibility
by corporalshorty
Summary: There was a war and a demand for change brought about a new character to the stage. Just who is this man? He certainly isn't the Ivan everyone once knew. Yet, one person feels strangely drawn to him and all she wants are answers. But this new man is willing to to do anything it takes to make her forget about her 'beloved' Ivan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
October 17,

_"If I hadn't revolted. If I hadn't fought. If I hadn't demanded change, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have turned into a different man. _  
_I looked over at all the newspapers strewn on my desk. _  
_Jarring headlines made me want to just go over to him and whack some sense into his head. _  
_I groaned as another migraine washed over me. _  
_This was all too much for me. I had been stressing out for at least three months already, for his sake. _  
_I had my own problems to deal with, but I can't help to think that this is all my fault. _  
_I ran my hands through my hair. _  
_Oh well, Alfred was coming over to discuss a plan tomorrow. Hopefully by that time we'll have figured something out."_

xxxxxx-xxxxxxxx  
October 18: Conference Hall : Location: Mexico City:

"For the last time, Adriana, tell me why you want to help him!" the exasperated American sighed.

"Because Alfred, he's always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for him."

The young Mexican lady rubbed her temples, "Iván needs us, he needs our help!"

"That damn Russian doesn't need anything! He's feeding you a web of lies!"

"And how do you know!"

"Aw come on Adriana don't be so stupid!"Alfred slid a folder across the table.

Adriana opened the folder skimmed the newspaper clippings. She gasped. "More than 100 dead!" read the headline. Another one said, "Massacre at Moscow!"

"He let it happen. He didn't step in and try to protect those innocent!" Alfred explained.

Adriana felt hot tears prick her eyes, "No. Ivan would not let this happen!" she cried.

"Adriana! Look at the proof! Everyday there are more fights!" Alfred explained.

She shook her head, "If it so, then that is why he needs us. We could help him, encourage him to find another way!"

"Adriana are you even listening to yourself!" Alfred shouted in disbelief. He knew Adriana was stubborn, but this was too much.

"Adriana forget it, he's snapped, he's crazy!"

"No! Alfred it's too early to say whether or not Ivan's gone crazy."

Alfred ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "No, you are right. But it's only a matter of time though..."

"Alfred! Don't say things like that!"

Alfred slammed his hands on the table. "Dammit Adriana! Can't you see how bad things are in Russia! You just can't expect them to slide away! Bad things are coming! Mark my words!"

Alfred pushed his chair back, making a sharp scraping sound, and stood up quickly leaving the room.

"Al-Alfred...Alfred!" Adriana called out, a lump in her throat forming.

She certainly did not want to lose two of her friends in one day. She placed her head in her hands.

"Dios mío por favor ayúdame. Ayuda a Iván también."

With a heavy sigh, she stood up and followed Alfred out into the hall. He was leaning against the hallway, his dirty blonde hair covering his face.

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

He shot his head up,"Hmmm?" He wiped his eyes. "Yeah...yeah...I'm just-I'm sorry Adriana. I didn't mean to suddenly turn on you or anything." Alfred said gently.

"It's okay, Alfred, I understand we- _I_ can't keep on believing everything will be perfect and rosy. Things are happening and we need to keep a clear head."

She took Alfred's hand, "I'll stay here for a few days, depending what happens in Russia, then we'll make our decision."

He gave her a weak smile. "Oh Adriana," he thought, "I've already made mine."

December 5: Conference Hall: Location: Mexico City:

"Adriana! Adriana!" Alfred ran down the hall, newspapers held tightly in his hands.

Adriana poked her head out of the conference room, "Yes? I'm a little busy right now."

He reached the door, "Did-you-hear-I-have-" he panted. "Okay wait..." Alfred bent over and placed his hands on his knees.

"Okay Alfred...take a deep a breath!" Adriana chuckled.

"Take-this-" he handed her the newspapers.

She took them with a slight frown.

"I heard all about. Come, I have something to tell you." She ushered him into the room and they sat down.

"My boss said we are going to have a visitor."

"Visitor? Who? When? Today?!" Alfred frantically asked, causing Adriana to smile.

"I don't know who it is, and yes today!"

"Aww come on! Your boss didn't tell you?!" He whined like a little boy. A small childish pout formed on his lips.

"You know, don't you?"

Adriana chuckled, "I promise I don't know." Alfred flashed her a smile, something he now seldom did.

"Okay, okay. All joking matter aside, we need to discuss something very important." His tone suddenly becoming serious.

Adriana nodded. "I see. I assume you want to discuss," she waved over to the newspapers, "this."

"Yes, and something even more important." Alfred blue eyes darkened.

"Oh." Adriana became nervous.

Alfred took one one Adriana's hands into his.

"Alfred? What-"

"Adriana...I'm sorry...but Ivan's changed."

Adriana looked at him intently. "Umm Alfred...isn't that why we are here?" She asked with a small laugh.

Alfred shook his head. "Adriana," his voice soften, "tell me what does Ivan look like?"

"Alfred what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you don't know?"

"Know what? That Ivan is changing! Well isn't Russia changing too!"

"Ooh Adriana...it's so much more than that..."

"Alfred...you are starting to worry me. What so mean with that?"

"Adriana, what does Ivan look?"

Alfred asked again, his grip tightening on her hand.

"She's so young to know about this..." Alfred thought sadly.

"Alfred this has nothing to with our meeting, plus we need to get ready for our-"

"Visitor?"

A heavy-accented voice interrupted. It began to laugh, a deep chortle, almost mocking. Alfred and Adriana turned their heads towards the sound of the voice.

A tall man was leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a long black trench coat and his face was covered by the rim of a black military cap. The coat and cap were trimmed with red and the cap had a small circular symbol that neither Alfred or Adriana could decipher. A deep red scarf was wrapped around his neck and draped over his shoulders.

Alfred stood up. "Excuse me but who are you and what are doing here?" he asked bluntly.

The man laughed again, sending chills down Adriana's spine.

"For one having spies all over the Russia, you really are pathetic." The man remarked coldly.

"Hey! How-how do you know that?!"

"Let's say I also did my research."

"Russia? This man...Iván...is that you?" Adriana said softly to herself. She slowly stood up, ready to greet her friend.

The man, still with his head down, turned the conversation over to Adriana.

"Milashka, before I so rudely interrupted you conversation with this, American," he spat the word,"he was asking you to tell him what Ivan looks like. Humor me dear, and answer his question."

Adriana felt confused, why the same question over and over again? What did it matter?

She sighed, "Well Iván is-"

Adriana stopped, utterly perplexed.

"Go on, milashka, tell us, tell me, what does he look like. Physically."

"Oh...well...in that case. Well, he has violet eyes, platinum blonde hair-"

"Thank you, my little sunflower, that's all we needed."

Adriana froze. "Little sunflower" that's what he always called her.

"Are-is that you Iván?" Adriana asked.

The man laughed and turned his head to face her. His red eyes met her brown eyes. "Don't ever mention his name to me again, milashka." His voice deepened, almost like a growl.

Adriana gasped. This man was obviously not Ivan. Alfred looked at the strange man and stood closer to Adriana.

"Just who are you?"

"_Comrade_, don't you recognize me?" The man face twisted into a dark smile. He walked over to Alfred and Adriana.

"You are...you're Ivan's-" Alfred said.

"Ahh-ahh! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vladimir Radislov." He took of his cap and bowed, taking Adriana's hand. Vladimir placed a small kiss on her knuckles. He kept his gaze on her.

Adriana felt another shiver run down her spine. This man meant no good. Yet she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. He was handsome, that was given. His beautiful, caramel colored hair and those strange crimson eyes that held an air of enigma, looked perfect in the black coat.

"Hey! Take your hands off her you, commie!" Alfred pushed Vladimir away from Adriana.

"I beg your pardon! Commie?" He retorted as he quickly composed himself.

"I'm sorry, but just who are you?" Adriana asked, still not understanding anything. She eyed Alfred and Vladimir.

"Milashka, didn't this American already tell you? Tsk-tsk-pity, he seemed smart. Ah, well, I am Vladimir-"

"Vladimir. Yes, I understand, but just who are you?"

A cold smile, curled Vladimir's lips,

"Why, pardon me, where are my manners?" He snarled and his crimson eyes locked with Adriana's once again.

"Milashka, I am Russia."


	2. Chapter 2

Adriana felt the blood drain from her face. She backed away from Vladimir.

"No, no. Ivan Dmitrivich Braginsky is Russia. Ivan is the only personification of Russia."

Vladimir let out a deep, mocking laugh. "Comrade Jones, is she really this naive?" He cracked a smirk. "Or just plain, stupid."

"Excuse me?!"

"Woah! Adriana, calm down."

"Please, milaya, I hate to see you worry over silly nonsense."

Adriana scoffed and tilted her head upwards. Setting her jaw, she inhaled a sharp breath and nodded.

"Gentlemen, I believe you were all called here for a meeting. Let us begin, shall we?"

"It would be an honor."

"Yes! Please."

She gave them a curt nod, "Then, please sit down."

Alfred raced to his usual seat by the window, Vladimir followed Adriana to her seat by the head of the table. She was about to pull her chair out, when Vladimir outstretched his hand.

"Please, allow me."

He pulled her chair out and Adriana sat down, Vladimir pushing her back in.

"Spasibo." Adriana said, in a slip of the tongue.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow and grinned to himself. He took his seat to the right of Adriana.

Alfred eyed the two and gave Adriana a questioning look which earned him a good kick from under the table from her. She pursed her lips as he stifled a yelp.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you both to my home and country. I hope that your stay will be pleasant and enjoyable."

"Now, this meeting was called by boss, inviting the United States and," she paused, "and Russia."

Adriana slightly frowned, "Welcome Mr. Jones and Mr. Radislov. I will be your host, Maria Adriana Fernandez Carriedo."

- - -

"So you have enough food to last you the winter? Even with the war, your supplies lasted?" Alfred asked Vladimir.

He chuckled lowly, "Pokhozhe, idiotizm prokhodit cherez etikh narodov." (It seems that idiocy runs through these nations.)

"Do you think I would lie about something so important?" Vladimir turned to Adriana and was about to say something, when one of Adriana's secretaries came in.

"Oh, excuse me. Mr. Jones, there is some one on the phone that would like to speak to you."

Alfred nodded and excused himself, following the woman out the room. Vladimir turned once more to Adriana.

"Milaya, you believe me right?"

"According to the reports, it is impossible for you to actually have enough supplies to feed your people."

"And who wrote those reports?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Did your little Alfred, give them to you? How do you know he didn't lie in his findings?"

"First of all, Alfred and I have nothing going on. So stop saying he's "mine". Secondly, I sent an embedded journalist over seas to Russia during the war. Up until now, they have delivered me all their information."

Vladimir's eyes darkened, "Well played, milaya." He gritted his teeth.

"It's war. You can't risk anything. You have to make sacrifices and raise your guard, even on those you care about."

Adriana looked down to her notes, Ivan's name jumping right at her.

Vladimir nodded, "Yes. That is true. It is times like these where even your closest friends will betray you."

"What hap..." Adriana cleared her throat, "what happened to him."

"Him?"

"Ivan."

"Oh. He's gone."

She huffed and looked at him, "I understand but-"

"Don't be so naive, Adriana."

He said her name and met her gaze, an uneasy shiver went down her spine. His eyes were unnerving and held a piercing gaze.

"Ivan is dead. Gone. No more."

Adriana swallowed, "I see."

She placed her hands in her lap and clenched her fists.

"Did you kill him?"

A sick smile curled his lips, "Does it matter if I did?"

"Yes. I need to know what type of man is now running this country. I need to know the man who will now be my ally!"

"Easy, milaya. Well, if you really want to know, I did not kill him."

"Then?"

"We countries are quite special creatures. Our lives are fueled by the willpower of our people. The changes they bring about change us, and in time they find no use for us, meaning we "die" or rather the ideal dies and we simply disappear."

Adriana smirked, "That also means that one day you can easily go just as you came about to be."

"I knew you weren't that dumb." Vladimir replied, "But the people build me, they prayed for me. I won't be going soon."

"You're not a god."

"Neither are you, yet were are loved and called upon our citizens."

Vladimir leaned towards Adriana, "Listen, milaya. It is true, there isn't enough food to feed the people. Do you think you can help me out?"

Adriana thought about it, "At least you're honest."

"I have to prove myself worthy to my new ally."

"I understand, but at this time I am in no position to provide any foreign aid. I'm sorry."

Vladimir's lowered his face, "Fine. But one word from you to Alfred about my dire situation, and I'll take this country with me."

Adriana's eyes widened, "Are you threatening me?!"

He lifted his eyes, "I'm entrusting you with highly classified information."

"It will be on your head if you talk," Vladimir said sternly.

"You're hiding something aren't you, Vladimir?" Adriana replied matching his tone of voice.

Alfred sauntered back in, "Hey, so what did I miss-Woah!"

Alfred's eyebrows shot up as he entered the room and saw Adriana and Vladimir leaned in close to each other, staring each other down. The tension in the room was palpable enough to feel. Anger and distrust emanated from the two.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Adriana and Vladimir turned to Alfred and straightened themselves.

"No." Vladimir said in the same icy tone he used with Adriana.

"In fact, we've decided to call it a day. We'll meet here tomorrow same time and all, to discuss trade deals. Yes?" Adriana stated, forcing her voice to relax.

"Great! Either way, I had to leave early, but I'll see you here tomorrow." Alfred collected his papers and Adriana stood up and accompanied him to the door.

"Has the commie given you any problems?"

"You know we are still in the same room, right?" Vladimir shot back.

"Whatever."

Adriana half smiled, "No. Don't worry about it."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

Alfred blushed slightly, "Yeah, I'll call you later. Is he leaving also?"

"Not yet, I giving a tour of the place."

"Well, if he gives you any trouble, you know were to find me,"Alfred said as he exited the room and walked out into the hall.

"I thought you said, you had nothing going on with him." Vladimir spoke, breaking the silence.

Adriana turned to face him, "I don't," she replied bluntly.

He leaned back in his chair, and clasped his hands together, "It certainly seems like you do."

"Please I've known him all my life. We are friends, and even if we did have something, why on earth would I tell you about my personal life?"

"Because I have the right to know everything about my new ally," Vladimir said smugly.

"Do not twist my words around."

"But, Ivan. Ivan is a different story, huh?"

Adriana felt the heat rise, "I will not answer any of these types of questions."

Vladimir studied her face and her expression. She was in denial, making her oh so easy to read.

"This is why emotions are useless, they leave you vulnerable." He said to himself.

"You at least shared some type of sentiment with him, no?"

Adriana blushed despite herself, "¡Basta! No más preguntas."

Vladimir scoffed, "Not my fault you're so easy to read."

He stood up and strode towards her.

"Now, I was promised a tour. Shall we?"

He extended his arm for her to take. She reluctantly linked her arm with his, immediately noticing their difference in height.

"He's extremely tall," she thought to herself, "good thing I'm wearing my heels today."

"Alright, put a tour of the building. No tour of the city until tomorrow."

"Alright. And we shall return for our things afterwards."

- - -

Adriana walked with Vladimir and showed him around the embassy, and despite her word, she led him towards to the city. They weaved their way through the crowds, people staring at the man wrapped in winter clothes while it was the middle of summer. Not to mention it's somewhat unusual to see said man wrapped in black and petite woman hurriedly pulling him along the streets.

Adriana talked and explained everything they saw. From the plazas and their histories, to the cathedral in the center of the city, to the food, Adriana found herself relaxing and enjoying herself. It had been too long since someone had asked her about her home. And she was more than happy to show Vladimir around the city.

His scowl was erased and formed into a tight smile. He enjoyed hearing her speak in Spanish. The words seem to linger and sounded softer than his native language. He was enjoying himself. Or was he enjoying her presence?

Vladimir noticed that Adriana never once let go of his arm. At one point she has placed her other hand over the linked arm, which completely surprised him. Outside she was a completely different person. She was warmer and much nicer. He took advantage of the moment to ask her a question that his superior had sent him to ask (among the other things).

"Milaya, where do the painters Kahlo and Rivera live?" Vladimir asked looking down at Adriana.

"Hmm? Frida and Diego? Oh, well they live here in Mexico City. Why?" Adriana glanced up to him.

"They are...quite famous back in Russia. It would be an honor to meet them." The glint in his eyes worried her.

"Oh, well I guess I can take you to them."

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to take up your time. Just give me their address."

"Vladimir, you don't speak Spanish."

Vladimir chuckled, "Right you are. That would be a problem."

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll try and see if I can take you to meet them." She replied and gave him a smile.

"Why on Earth would he want to meet them? And alone?"

As the continued to walk around town, Adriana racked her brain trying to figure out why he would want to visit them. Once there little excursion ended, they went back to the embassy to collect their things.

"Hasta mañana, Vladímir." Adriana said as she begin heading out of the room.

Vladimir caught her arm, forcing her to turn. His a action had caught her off guard.

He glared at her, and deep inside Adriana felt like prey trapped by its predator. Still she raised her head, making her seem taller and locked her gaze with him.

"Listen very, milaya, you are not to divulge any information that I told you today."  
Vladimir growled.

"Then you should have not told me." Adriana spat.

His grip on her arm tightened, "You would have found out sooner or later."

"You will help me or else."

"Do not threaten me, Vladimir."

"You don't know what I'm capable of Adriana."

She scoffed, "And you don't know who you are messing with."

"You think you're so strong, but you're not. Strength can easily be broken."

"I'd like to see you try. I wasn't born yesterday, Vladimir, unlike you. I am much more stronger than you. Your empty words have no effect on me. You can't break me."

"Don't make me." He had to admit, she was clearly stubborn and passionate, and he liked that.

"I'll repeat it again, 'I'd like to see you try.'"

He leaned in closer to her, Adriana could feel his hot breath on her.

"There are small internal revolutions going on right now, due to famine and sickness."

"Either you can help me or I'll end them one way or another." Vladimir said coldly.

Adriana's eyes widened, "You wouldn't do such a thing!"

"You said so yourself, 'You have to make sacrifices.'"

Adriana pushed him off, "But killing your own people!"

"You can stop it from happening. It is all up to you. You helped your little Vanya out, why not me?"

Adriana ran her hands through her hair, "I-I," she took a deep breath, "you have my word that Mexico will provide you food and any necessary supplies to sustain until you are established. But you must give me your word, no one will perish."

"A piece of written documentation would be better."

"Maldito ruso." She growled.

"Agree to the terms, tomorrow I'll bring in your damn paper."

"Fine." Vladimir said in a monotone voice.

He extended his hand to her, "Do we have a deal?"

Adriana looked at him, something I the back of her head yelled 'No!' but what could she do? Millions of people's lives were at stake.

She shook his hand, "Yes."

Vladimir eyes glimmered and his lips curled into a grin.

"Good."

She didn't know it yet, but Adriana had sold her soul to the devil himself.

* * *

AN: This story and (2p!Russia as well) will be written with bit and pieces from the Russian Revolution...it's not a story of the Russian Revolution, but slightly inspired...any guesses why on earth Frida Kahlo was mentioned and why would Vladimir want to find her? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed since Vladimir visited Mexico. After gathering all his information on the country itself and where Trotsky was hiding, he left thinking his boss would send someone else after the traitor. But boy was he wrong. He was sent back to that horrid, humid, country with a woman in charge. Not to mention that said woman, was stubborn and too cheery for his taste. So there he was standing on a busy street, the humidity already too much for him, an open envelope in his hand. Vladimir pulled out the letter and and read the scratchy handwriting. There was only one objective to his mission: kill Leon Trotsky and leave before Adriana knew.

"He came back?!" Adriana gaped at her secretary. "Vladimir...came back? But he-he said he was done!"

"Well, maybe he isn't. Ma'am all we know is that a man dressed in a black military uniform was spotted in Coyoacán."

"Are you sure? Coyoacán? But that's not even the capitol."

The secretary shrugged, "That's all I know."

"Ahh, well, let him be. Let him get lost for all I care. The last time he was here, he was a pain in the ass."

Adriana blushed, "Excuse me! I mean he-"

"It's fine. But remember though, what the president said, he must be treated with respect and if-

"If he is to ever visit us, we must welcome him with open arms." Adriana finished and rolled her eyes. "I know, but he should at least have the decency to call."

Adriana sighed and stood up from her desk, "I guess I should go to Coyoacán too. I do need some time away from here. It's decided, then I'll go to Coyoacán. Please prepare the proper arrangements and," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "and also get me some spare clothes for him. This idiot has no clue about the weather here."

After two hours wandering about the city with no such luck, Vladimir, tired and exhausted entered a cantina and collapsed into the first empty chair he saw.

"Damn this country. Too much heat, it's bloody unnatural!" He cursed in Russian as he removed his coat and scarf. A few of the cantina patrons turned to look at him with confused looks on their faces.

"He's obviously not from here." One man told his friend.

"You think? Where's he from though?" the second man replied.

"Ask him."

"Are you sure?"

"Nah, leave him be."

A waiter made his way to Vladimir, "Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?"

Vladimir furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"¿Le gustaría beber algo esta tarde?

"Umm Spanish-I don't speak it." Vladimir explained, "Espanol...I don't speak it."

"Ah, español. Usted no habla español."

Vladimir just gave the waiter a curt nod hoping that would get him to shut up.

"Un momento por favor." The waiter excused himself.

The waiter left and headed to the bar. He pulled the bartender to the side and whispered rapidly while gesturing to Vladimir. Vladimir sighed and rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to the people giving him strange looks and speaking about him in Spanish. They told him to learn (at the very least) the basic phrases and words. He said he didn't need to, Adriana spoke English, and thanks to her past with Ivan, could probably know a little Russian. The waiter returned, this time with his manager, who cleared his throat garnering Vladimir's attention.

"Yes?" He asked with a bored tone.

"You speak a little Spanish, no?" The manager implied.

"Yes. Very little."

"It is no problem, señor, do not worry. But please tell us, what would you like to drink?"

"Tequila," a new voice interjected, "y un vaso de agua por favor," the strong yet delicate feminine voice stated.

The men turned to see a woman walking towards them. Vladimir smirked as he recognized Adriana. He stood up as soon as she reached his table and pulled out a chair for her which she took. The waiter and the bartender both nodded and excused themselves.

Adriana set down her little purse and adjusted her shawl, "It amazes me how you believe you can survive in Mexico not speaking Spanish."

"I believe that this is no place for a woman." Vladimir said instead, not wanting to hear another thing about the insufferable language.

Adriana looked around the place. A few of the men were looking and motioning at them. The soft whirring of the fans overhead them was the only thing heard along with the clattering of glass. A strange feeling had taken over the cantina and Adriana turned to Vladimir.

"You're right, but you are here so there is no reason for me to worry." She said, a small smile gracing her features.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you feel safe with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm saying no one would think twice crossing with you."

The waiter arrived and brought their drinks, setting the bottle of liquor and the glass of water and the shot glass in front of them.

Once the waiter left, Vladimir picked up the bottle, "And this is?"

Adriana laughed, "You don't know what this is?"

"Alcohol I presume." Vladimir said annoyed.

"Well, yes, it's tequila."

"Did you order this for yourself or for me?"

"Try it. Think of it as a little welcoming gift from me to you."

The way Adriana was speaking did not sit well for Vladimir. He was not liking this version of Adriana, who knew what she had up her sleeve.

"Gift?"

"Yes, a "Welcome to Mexico!" gift. Here, I'll even pour you a shot." She gestured for the bottle and removed the cork with ease and poured the tequila into the small glass. "Try it."

Vladimir was now sure this was some type of trick, "Why aren't you drinking with me, if this is a type of welcome?" He took the shot glass from her.

"I don't drink. Well not here at least, think of the gossip, 'A young woman, at a bar, drinking with a man?!' I'd be insane to do that."

"Fine. I'll drink it." He glanced around and the men at the counter gave him a short nod and raised their glasses at him. Vladimir did the same and brought the glass to his lips, downing the whole thing.

Almost immediately he began regretting his decision on downing the shot. His throat began to burn as the hot alcohol washed down his throat. He began to cough and he lightly hit his chest, "What-what the hell is this?!" Vladimir exclaimed between coughs. The men at the bar began to laugh. It was now confirmed, this man was indeed a foreigner.

Adriana pushed the glass of water to him, "A ver si así ahora aprendes a avisar tus viajesitos a mi país," she muttered angrily.

She pushed the chair back, grabbed her purse and walked out of the cantina. Vladimir took the glass of water and took large gulps to calm his throat.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here! Dammit!" He shouted after her as he began to stand up. He gathered his things and reached into his pockets and fished out a few pesos and bills before dropping them onto the table. He grabbed his hat from the stand and did nor bother to say thanks to the waiter and staff. Vladimir walked out into the streets and look for her. He spotted her entering a small chapel and he groaned aloud. Of all the places she could have decided to go into it just had to be a church. Grumbling to himself, he followed her inside, _"Two can play this game, Adriana."_

Adriana crossed herself as she entered and pulled the shawl over her head. She walked over to the front pews and sat down. She heard the church's door open and close and the 'clack' of military boots along the floor. _"Of course, he just had to follow me here."_ Adriana thought crossly.

"May I join you?" Vladimir asked in annoyed tone, taking of his hat.

Adriana said nothing, making Vladimir take in a deep breath and purse his lips together. He stepped over her and sat down next to her; setting his things to the other side of him.

"You know, you aren't like other women," He said after a while, earning a confused look from Adriana.

"I hope that was meant to be a compliment." She said, a little hurt.

Vladimir chuckled, easing the tension between them, "I did mean that in the nicest way possible."

He continued, " I meant, you said you drink and you hold yourself with such assurance even in a sketchy place. And you aren't afraid to anger me. Didn't you say no one would dare mess with me? But I guess that goes to show, you aren't any one, right?" Vladimir finished, letting his voice soften.

Their eyes met and locked for a few seconds, and Adriana began to feel her cheeks burn. She looked away, her eyes focusing on the alter ahead. "Thank you, I guess," she whispered, her fingers playing with the shawl's fringes.

_"Vladimir, being nice?! No...that's almost physically impossible! But then again...Stop it! Remember this is the same man that threatened you last time! You're allies and even then allies can't be trusted, right?"_ Adriana thought, her brows furrowing.

"What, can't a man pay a compliment to a lady he deems pretty?" Vladimir teased, making Adriana blush even more.

"We _are_ in a church, _milaya,_ so I hope those thoughts you're thinking are pure," Vladimir continued teasing her.

Adriana's eyes widened as she turned to face, "Vladimir! ¡Que grosero!"

He laughed at her shocked expression, this perhaps being the first time he had laughed in a long time. His laughter echoed around the empty building reaching the ears of the priest inside his office. The priest opened his door and walked out into the chapel. He was perplexed and in no ways amused at the misbehavior being caused by two young people.

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?" The elderly man asked and both Adriana and Vladimir froze before turning their heads to the priest's direction.

"No Padre. Discuplenos, por favor." Adriana said, the look in her face reminded Vladimir of a little child getting reprimanded and he let out a stifled chuckle.

She whipped her head, "¡Cállate!" she whispered furiously and she looked back at the priest.

"Si van a causar un problema, las pido que se salgan. La Casa de Dios, no es una cantina." The priest stated sternly before returning to his office.

"¿Cantina?" Adriana repeated appalled, "I am not that type of woman!"

She looked over at Vladimir who was trying to stop laughing, "Y tu, ¿de que," she stopped herself before cursing, "de que te ríes?"

"I-I have no idea what just happened or what you said, but who would of thought that the one thing that could turn you into a simpering child, was a grumpy old man!"

"We are at a church for goodness sake! Mind showing some manners?!"

"And?"

"It is a place of respect and silence. Plus I came here because I need to think."

Adriana crossed her arms, "And for your information, I was thinking of how I could get you to shut up."

"Hmmm...I don't think so. You were blushing so hard, you looked like you would burst. Come on _milaya, _tell me what exactly were you thinking, huh?" Vladimir scooted himself closer to her.

"Leave me alone," she growled. _"San Miguel, ayúdame por favor." _

"You shouldn't pout, it makes you look ugly, and a beautiful face like yours should never have to frown." Vladimir whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, before placing his lips onto her cheek. Adriana's cheeks burned and she would never admit it, but felt a million butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps out of mortification or perhaps something entirely different.

Now the priest who had heard the silence went out to check on his church. Upon seeing Vladimir leaning in to kiss Adriana, he got the bowl of holy water and marched down to their pew, muttering a few choice words that perhaps priest should not really say. And just as Vladimir moved back with a smug smile on his face, the priest threw the remaining water on the two, causing the pair to yelp out in surprise.

"¡Largo de aquí! ¡Váyanse los dos! ¡Largense!" He shouted.

Adriana, completely enraged with both Vladimir and the priest, jumped up and asked the priest what was his problem.

"¿Que le pasa? ¿Usted esta loco o que?"

"Les voy a decir una ves mas, ¡los quiero fuera de mi iglesia ahora!"

Adriana grabbed her purse and marched out of the church. _"Muchas gracias Miguel."_

The priest glared at Vladimir and yelled for him to get out.

"Fine, fine! I'm leaving, see?!"

He gathered his things and faced the priest, "See, I am going."

The old man clutched the bowl tighter and motioned for him to leave. He noticed Vladimir's red eyes and began screaming prayers and pulled out his crucifix.

Adriana was standing at the door wringing her shawl and waiting for Vladimir to give him a piece of her mind when she heard him shouting for her.

"¡Ahora que!"

She re-entered the church and saw Vladimir still sitting on the pew, the priest holding a crucifix with his left hand and his right hand on top of his head. The priest kept repeating things in Latin and would emphasize his actions, by moving Vladimir's head.

"Help me! This man is crazy!" Vladimir called out at Adriana.

The priest turned, "¡Corre hija! ¡Este hombre es el demonio! ¡Mira como tiene sus ojos, rojos como el fuego infernal!"

"No habla español, habla otra lengua. ¡Ahora veo que tu no causabas el problema, sino era el mismo el que te estaba tentando!"

"Adriana what is he saying?!"

Adriana sighed and walked over to the men. She placed her hand on the priest's shoulder.

"Padre, lo lamento pero aun que parezca y actué como un demonio, no es."

"¡Hija no me digas que te ha poseído!"

"No. Pero créame por favor, no es el ningún demonio. Si ni el chubasco de agua bendita lo quemo, no creo que esto le ayude."

Vladimir looked back and forth from the old man and to Adriana. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

The old man cautiously removed his hand from Vladimir's head.

"¿Hija, que es lo pregunta?"

"Quiere saber lo que acaba de pasar. No hable español, solo ingles. El tonto no quiere aprender hablar español. ¿Me permite traducirle lo que acaba de pasar?"

The man nodded and stepped away from Vladimir. He stood up and walked over to Adriana.

Adriana turned to Vladimir, "He thought you were a demon."

"What?!"

"Judging by your actions and by your eyes, he assumed the worst."

Vladimir shook his head and looked up to the sky, _"Of all the things, a demon. Really?!"_

"Si no es un demonio, ¿porque tiene los hojos tan rojos?" The priest inquired.

Adriana looked over at Vladimir, "He wants to know why you're eyes are red."

"I was born with them." He replied with a deadpanned expression.

"Esta enfermo. A tenido una fiebre todo el dia, y no a dormido en dias por que tiene que trabajar mucho." Adriana lied to the priest.

_"Perdóname Diosito, pero no creo que le pueda decir al padre lo que somos en verdad."_

"What did you tell him?"

"That you're sick with a fever and haven't slept in days, due to your job."

Vladimir nodded, "That's about true."

"¿Y como sabes tanto de el?" The priest asked, eyeying the two

Adriana blinked and felt her throat dry up, "Por que-umm...Vladimir, _why do I know so much about you?"_

The old man nodded and patted Vladimir on the shoulder, "Ya veo, ustedes son una pareja, ¿verdad?"

"What did he say?" Vladimir asked, confused why all of a sudden the priest turned chummy.

"He...umm thinks we are a...a couple." Adriana said, embarrassed.

Vladimir passed his things to his right arm and gently put his left arm over Adriana's shoulder, "Si," he said standing up straighter.

Adriana looked at him and then at the priest, her face once more turning red. "Si padre."

"Bueno, como no veo ningún anillo de compromiso, creo que no venían a hablar de una boda, pero espero que esto les haya servido como lección. No hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas."

"Si padre. Discúlpenos por cualquier molestia que hayamos causado." Adriana apologized and gently elbowed Vladimir in the ribs.

"Apologize, Vladimir."

"But I don't speak Spanish."

"In English it doesn't matter, just do it."

Vladimir nodded and he suddenly had an idea, the old man didn't know he spoke Russian.

Smiling wildly Vladimr apologized in Russian, "Мне очень жаль, за то, что причинил вам неприятности. (Mne ochen' zhal', za to, chto prichinil vam nepriyatnosti. -"I'm very sorry for having caused you any trouble.")

The priest had closed his eyes and nodded, but hearing the harsh Russian, his eyes shot open and he took out the crucifix once more and began reciting prayers in Latin.

"I think it's time we leave." Adriana said, taking Vladimir's hand and pulling him out of the church.

Once out of the church, Adriana dropped his hand and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Vladimir asked bringing on of his hand's to his stinging cheek.

"For the stupid things you pulled in there!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit the last bit was funny!" Vladimir said in his defense.

"I don't mean that, I meant the wrong things you said and kissing me inside the church!"

"If I do recall, you were the one who fed me poison at the bar!"

"Is this what this was?!"

"Yes!"

Adriana scoffed and looked down, "I guess I was the one that brought all of this to us."

"Excuse me?"

Adriana's shoulder's dropped, "When they told me you had come unannounced I got so mad. You don't know how uptight my boss is with visits made to my country. When an ally arrives, it is my responsibility to make sure they get treated properly and with respect. And here you are, wandering around the country, wearing clothes that do not belong here and don't even know how to communicate properly!"

"So, I got angry and it wasn't that hard to find you, you are pretty much easy to find, and well yeah...the whole thing at the bar was out of spite. I left and came into the church trying to clear my mind and you came in, pretty much causing a spectacle I'm sure the poor man will never forget."

She smiled a little and looked up at Vladimir, "I'm sorry."

Vladimir stood speechless staring at Adriana.

"So you do care about me, huh?" He said breaking the silence earning a small huff from Adriana.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Adriana asked.

"I-I...I do not, I was hoping to find some inn or something."

"I thought so, come on _demon, _I got us a place to stay."

_"Us?" _Vladimir asked confused, "We're staying together tonight, huh? So that's what you were thinking about then, right?"

Adriana placed her hands on her hips, "Don't make me get the priest."

Vladimir stiffened, "So we're are we staying at, then?"

"My place."

They arrived at a house with large windows and a large front door. It was brightly colored and tucked in quiet street. Children ran down the street kicking a ball between them.

"It thought you lived in the capital?" Vladimir asked Adriana who was currently looking for her keys inside her purse.

"I don't. But with so much work, the embassy has become my second home."

_"Damn! This will be harder than I thought!" _Vladimir realized, _"If Adriana lives here, getting Trotsky will be impossible!"_

"Vladimir, hey I said you can come in."

"Oh, yes, thank you," He followed her inside the house.

"Because I'm here only on the weekends, there are no maids. They come every Saturday to clean up the place, you know dust around and such, but that's about it. So, if your coat and scarf are still wet, give them to me and I'll leave them to dry."

"Thank you." Vladimir handed them to Adriana who excused her self for a few minutes.

Vladimir took the time to look around the place. The living room had a many chairs and a large couch, a glass showcase was filled with picture frames of many shapes and sizes and many glass figurines. He recognized Adriana in some of the pictures. Some of the pictures were fading away and others look more recent. In some of the pictures, Adriana was surrounded by young children, in others she was standing next to Alfred, but the one that struck Vladimir the most was the one of her and Ivan.

He gingerly opened the cabinet's door and pulled out the picture frame. They both looked young, Adriana was dressed in a long frilly dress while Ivan wore his imperial military outfit. Judging by their expressions, something had happened. Adriana's lips were pulled into a tight smile and Ivan smile was clearly forced. She was sitting on a chair with Ivan behind her, and Vladimir found it odd Ivan did not have his hand on her shoulder, as was the style of the photograph.

"You could have just asked you know." Adriana's voice brought Vladimir out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been prying."

She walked over to him and took the picture frame his hands, she turned it over.

"Oh, this one. I remember that day," Adriana shook her head, "we had gotten in a fight before the picture was taken. Something stupid, I guess and that was the last time I saw him."

Adriana bent down and pulled out on of the showcase's drawers and tucked the frame inside. "He's gone. It's in the past. I should just forget it, since it only hurts more."

She stood up and faced Vladimir, "It's funny I guess since I always thought of him fondly, and the he only saw me as just another person. We were friends, but I guess I wasn't that close to him."

_"Nope, I was wrong. This will be easier than I thought, show her what she has craving most for, and she will surely be easy to bend."_

"Maybe it was not meant to be."

Adriana let out a short laugh and closed the opened door, "I mean that I trusted him as friends do, but in the end he didn't, or else he would've told me he was changing or dying. Maybe then I wouldn't have said those things to him that day."

"So he was just a friend?" Vladimir asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

"No, why do you ask?" Adriana was confused, why did he care about all this.

"The way you talk of him makes it seem otherwise."

"Well I can assure you that that wasn't the case."

Vladimir walked closer to her, "Was there someone else?"

"No."

He looked down at her and held her gaze, "Would there had been any problem if there had been something between us or with another person?" Adriana questioned Vladimir.

"No. It just seems weird for a person to speak so dearly of someone now gone."

Adriana blushed and looked down, "I guess you've never had a friend, huh, Vladimir?"

"No, are they needed? Look at you, he wasn't even your lover and he still managed to hurt you. Who needs people like that?"

She looked at him, "Now aren't you one to talk?"

"Pardon?"

"If I do recall, you threatened me just a few months ago!"

"Well, we aren't friends now are we?"

"It doesn't matter Vladimir. You can't treat people any way you want to. We all have feelings, even you."

"Just show me to my room," Vladimir muttered bitterly.

"Follow me," Adriana sighed.

She led him towards a hall and upstairs into the guest room. Adriana opened the door and let him enter first. It was a spacious room with an wardrobe of to the side and desk and a large window. The curtains were drawn and he soft afternoon light was streaming in. On top of the bed laid a suitcase.

"My bag! How? I thought I lost it!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Adriana smiled, "When they told me you had arrived, they brought along your bag. They said you had left it behind in some bus stop."

"Oh, yeah, I was too busy trying to understand where my stop was." Vladimir rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Okay so this will be your room and down the hall, first door to your right, is the bathroom. You should unpack, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Adriana, forgive me for being so forward, but I...just...I needed to know what type of woman you are."

She crossed her arms, "Why? Apart from building and perfecting the nuclear bomb, you also want to build the perfect woman or what?"

A mischievous glint shone in Vladimir's eyes, "I'll be honest and say that you did see through my empty words."

"And, enlighten me, what did you hope to achieve with them?"

"Knowledge. I need to know what type of ally I have."

"I hope you will stop using my own words against me, Vladimir Radislov, because the next time I'm not sure I will believe you."

"And you know what, I learned something about you today too."

"Yes?"

"You can't handle your liquor, you're afraid of priests, you can't keep your hands to your self," Adriana smirked, "and you're a different person away form meetings." She walked out of the room.

"Hey half of those things aren't true you know!"

"Until I'm proven otherwise, I won't change my mind!" She called out walking down the stairs.

Vladimir walked out of his room and leaned over the railing, "Wait! You're afraid of priests too!"

"I can't hear you I'm in the kitchen!"

Vladimir rolled his eyes and walked downstairs and headed towards where ever the kitchen was. He followed the sound of a scratchy voice signing and the strum of a guitar until he found the kitchen. Adriana was tuning a radio and once she found a song she liked she began to look for an apron. She tied a blue apron around her waist and hummed along the song. Vladimir stood by the doorway and crossed his arms.

He wasn't even going to deny it, Adriana was clearly some woman. Stubborn and strong, cunning and smart. She seemed to always be one step of him, and had something up her sleeve. Today he learned that trust was of the essence to her, how pitiful, he thought, because in this day and age that was a virtue that kept slipping away.

And Ivan apparently was just a friend, he honestly didn't even care if she had any feelings towards him, the man was gone. But...but what it wasn't like he was competing against him! Right? Adriana clearly proved any qualms he had about her and Ivan or anyone in particular.

_"Wait! Why do I care about any of this?" _Vladimir wondered, _"Surely I can't be developing some sort of feelings to this woman. Sentiment is something useless. Then again I did kiss her...but that was only to get in her nerves! Just like she had done to me back at that bar!"_

Vladimir's eyes fell on Adriana again. She was boiling something in pot and it smelled good. His stomach growled, despite himself and Adriana jumped around startled by the sound.

"Vladimir you scared me!" She pushed back a few stray strands of hair away from her face, "How long have you been standing there for?"

"I just got here," He lied.

"Well come over here! Stop standing there and looking pretty, I need some help!"

"Pretty?"

"It's an expression."

Vladimir smirked to himself, "What you can stir the pot?"

"Hahahaha very funny, just wash your hands, roll up your sleeves and _stir _the pot, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Vladimir asked as he washed his hands before heading to the stove.

"You'll see." Adriana took some fresh chiles and began washing them, "I hope you like spicy food, Vladimir."

"Well I can't say I don't because I have never tried it before."

"Don't worry, I'll change that pretty quick."

Adriana walked over to the stove and dropped the chiles into the pot.

"So what are you making here?" Vladimir looked at the ingredients. "Onions, some green round things, some more green things."

"It's salsa verde. The green round things are _tomatillos_ and the other green things are _chiles."_

"Right."

"You can stop stirring now, we need the water to boil before doing anything else."

Adriana headed to the pantry and called out to Vladimir, "Do you like sweet things?"

"Uh yeah?" Vladimir was unsure of what to say. Spicy? Sweet? What else sour?

"Great!" She walked out of the pantry and stood still for a while. Vladimir was searching the drawers until he found an apron.

_"Tiene que estar obsesionado con el color rojo, porque esto es demasiado."_

Adriana also noticed how toned his arms were and there was something about tall, dark men with white rolled up sleeves that seemed oh so quite attractive.

_"And what other tall, dark man have you met before? Admit it, he looks good, even with the apron. His is just a nice hair color that balance those freaky eyes of his. His arms...what if he were to hold me? I bet I would feel safe, who wouldn't...if his arms are toned, then so would his chest, no? I mean just without that absurd winter coat, it is quite obvious he has a nice body. Tall, slender but with built. He's annoying, a jerk, maybe even sadistic. Hell, he is sadistic! And his voice is oh so deep and..."_

"You see something you like, Adriana?" Vladimir voice brought her back to the real world.

She blushed, "You wish," she shot back.

"Granted we are not at church anymore, so you're thoughts can be anything you like-"

"Vladimir! I was just thinking of today's recipe!"

"Oh, so food gets you excited, eh? You were biting your bottom lip." Vladimir teased her.

"I was not biting my lip! And this is the end of the conversation! We are not discussing any vulgarities under my roof!"

Vladimir laughed, "I've noticed your Catholic and have many crucifix in your home. Should I look for some holy water and douse the fire inside?"

Adriana threw the bag of chocolate at him, "Shut up Vladimir!"

He caught the bag and placed in on the counter, "Chocolate? But I thought the food was spicy?"

"It's a mix of both."

"That sounds a bit weird, no offence!" Vladimir raised his hands up as Adriana glared at him.

She laughed, "I see you're also afraid of women, Vladimir."

Adriana walked over to the counter and set down the items in her hand.

He gave her an annoyed look, "I'm not."

"And please, call me Volodya," Vladimir said catching Adriana's gaze.

For the umpteenth time that day Adriana blushed again. But unlike before, this time she was blushing because Vladimir was letting her call him a diminutive form of his name. In other words, they had reached a new level of trust, making her smile warmly.

"Volodya," she replied, testing out the word, "Volodya, I like it."

* * *

**A/N: **

Holy alphabet Batman, a new freakin' chapter!

I've risen like the mighty pheonix to bring you this crappy chapter!

Oh gosh, it was like 2AM when I finished this so...yeah... enjoy :D

(apparently this chapter is around 5000+ words! that's the longest I've written for a single chapter! (maybe I should of cut it of halfway, but think of it as a extremely late holiday gift from me to you guys! *hugs*)


End file.
